


Evenly Matched

by BeesKnees



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James thinks they fight like girls. He doesn't know what he's talking about.</p><p>Written for kink-bingo 2011; slapping/smacking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evenly Matched

They fight with too much elbow, and too much knee. James says that they both fight like girls, because Sirius is prone to slapping wherever he can reach. There are pink splotches that run along Remus’ arms and his hair is a mess in the back because Sirius cuffs him when he can. They go down in a tangle of limbs, falling off the side of the bed. James pulls his feet up and lets out a huff. When he’s wrestling with Sirius, it’s an entirely different story. When it’s Sirius and Remus, James acts like he can’t be bothered.

Remus hits the ground first and all the air leaves his lungs even as he lets out a laugh. Sirius’ elbow digs into his ribs and Remus tries to kick him off. When he fails, he reaches up and hits him in the face. Sirius’ hair is all over the place and Sirius pretends to be outraged, only for a second, but he’s still grinning, tossing off insults that don’t even make sense.

They hear the door close from somewhere behind them, the signal that James has left the room. Sirius glances over his shoulder for an instant, and it’s all the opportunity that Remus needs. He wraps his legs around Sirius and manages to flip them both over so that he’s on top. It’s a rare opportunity. He might be a little taller than Sirius, but he’s all gangly limbs. Sirius has the benefit of Quidditch practice to give him toned muscle.

Sirius lets out a bark of maniacal laughter when he finds himself on the floor. Remus can’t even remember what had spurred this latest match and he doesn’t give a damn either. Sirius reaches out up with both hands, trying to grab a solid hold of him. Remus tries to duck, maneuvering around the grasping fingers, even while trying to remain firmly seated across Sirius’ hips. Sirius’ hand makes solid contact with his chest. The crack of sound is audible.

Sirius pushes himself upward and pushes Remus back at the same time. They are still tangled at the waist. When Remus hits the ground, his hips are tilted upward and he finds Sirius in between his legs. There’s a familiar glint to Sirius’ eye that Remus has come to crave. This is why it’s so handy that James makes a fast retreat every time they start their newest match.

Remus grabs a tight handful of Sirius’ hair, jerking his head to the side. He doesn’t know what he’s trying to accomplish any longer. Heat flares up in the center of his belly as Sirius pushes his own hips up against Remus’ arse. He can feel the jut of Sirius’ cock even through their denims. He’s hard already and Remus can’t remember if he was hard before he grabbed him or after they hit the floor.

Sirius hits him again, this time on his face. He can feel the flush of the skin as blood rises to the surface. He suspects that it will leave a bruise later. James will give Sirius a little glare saying that he’s been too rough, but Remus doesn’t care, honestly. There are too many marks on his body that have been earned through genuine pain. There are few that he wants there, as proof that he is something besides the werewolf.

Sirius’ other hand wraps tightly about his arm and he begins to thrust forward. Remus groans and arches, pushing forward. He is intent on giving as good as he’s getting. He drags his nails across Sirius’ scalp, the hair snarling against his fingertips for an instant. He lets his nails go across the back of Sirius’ neck and then down over his shirt, dragging the fabric low.

Sirius is breathing heavy now. His face is shining with sweat, and his lips are parted just lightly, revealing his clenched teeth. Remus knows he can’t be bothered to actually get their trousers off, to push aside clothing so they can touch properly. Sirius doesn’t have the patience for such things at the moment, and neither does Remus.

He leaves his left hand in between Sirius’ shoulder blades, clenching at the fabric there. The other grabs at the loops on Sirius’ jeans, bringing him close. Sirius groans and curses. Then, he surges forward, catching Remus’ mouth. Remus moans, the sound lost to Sirius’ tongue. Sirius licks him open and, for the first time since Sirius’ fingers reached for him, he can’t keep up. His hips are pushing up against Sirius’, the motion ragged. His cock is thick and hard against the zipper and he’s so close.

Sirius’ teeth scrape along the side of his mouth, along his lower lip. He bites down for a moment and Remus thinks he might break the skin. He doesn’t, but lets his tongue tangle loosely with Remus’. He raises up one hand and runs the back of his fingers across where a bruise is just beginning to blossom along his skin. The touch is shockingly tender, especially in the midst of everything’s that happened.

Remus stares up at Sirius and lets out a strangled moan and then comes. His hips jerk against Sirius’ for a moment as he spills himself inside his pants. Sirius continues to push against him. It’s almost too much, as everything goes raw and sensitive. But then Sirius whimpers out his name, his own body going pliant against Remus’.

Sirius collapses against him, his head on Remus’ shoulder. He let their legs tangle together once again. Remus runs his fingers idly through Sirius’ hair, his heart still beating a little too fast.

“How long do you think we have before James comes back?” Sirius asks suddenly, looking up at him with a wide grin that Remus instantly returns.


End file.
